


Why The Master Hears Drums

by SaraSkyWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ring ring ring, complete crack-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSkyWolf/pseuds/SaraSkyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure whether the noise in his ears was a sign of his blood pressure rising, or the drums of battle beginning to pound at his skull. </p><p>This means war, Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why The Master Hears Drums

**Author's Note:**

> In which the Master gets trapped under something heavy for several hours, and goes insane.

He had been coming back to the dormitory from history class when the Doctor sprung his trap. He had been too busy thinking over what he had learned there to notice the other Time Lord snickering; right before the world fell on his head.   
More specifically, a large conglomeration of heavy objects.   
And then the Doctor set something down on top of the pile, and an infernal screeching arose in his ears. He could do nothing but sit there and take it, listening as his sanity slipped away slowly.  _I absolutely hate him,_  thinks the Master, right before he blacked out from sheer fury. 

  
The search party that came looking for him found him trapped under a large hammock, with a small phone nearby that had had an infuriating Earth song on repeat for hours. Half of the team went insane trying to get the Master out, and the other half fled screaming.

 

Apparently, Time Lords are allergic to the Bananaphone song.


End file.
